olimpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Geometria
É o estudo das figuras. A única geometria estudada no ensino médio é a euclidiana (apesar de existirem outras). A geometria pode ser feita de maneira bem mais rigorosa, mas não é necessário a quem quer estudar apenas para olimpíadas de matemática. Pontos e retas não possuem definição. É comum usarmos letras maiúsculas para representarmos pontos, como por exemplo A,B,C,\dots , enquanto costumamos usar letras minúsculas para representarmos retas, como por exemplo r,s,t,\dots . O conjunto formado pelos pontos A e B e por todos os pontos entre eles é chamado de segmento AB . Um segmento AB também pode ser representado por \overline{AB} . A sua medida pode ser representada por AB , \overline{AB} e \operatorname{med}(AB) . Os pontos A e B do segmento AB são chamados de extremos. Sejam O e A pontos distintos. O conjunto formado pelos pontos do segmento AB e pelos pontos C tais que A está entre O e C é chamado de semirreta AB . A semirreta AB pode ser denotada por S_{AB} . Neste caso, o ponto O é chamado de origem. Definição Dizemos que o ponto O é equidistante aos pontos A e B quando OA=OB . Retas O ponto em comum entre duas retas é chamado de ponto de intersecção (ou ponto de interseção). Neste caso, diremos que as retas se intersectam. Dizemos que duas ou mais retas são concorrentes se possuírem exatamente um ponto em comum. Se r e s são retas paralelas, podemos escrever que r \parallel s . Dizemos que três ou mais pontos são colineares se existe uma reta que passa por todos eles. Ângulos Caso não haja perigo de confusão, representaremos a medida de um ângulo simplesmente por \angle A . Um ângulo é chamado de reto se sua medida for igual a 90^{\circ} . Dois ângulos são complementares se sua soma é igual a 90^{\circ} . Além disso, dois ângulos são chamados de suplementares quando sua soma é igual a 180^{\circ} . Definição Se o ângulo entre duas retas é igual a 90^{\circ} , dizemos que elas são perpendiculares. Definição Sejam A e B pontos e r uma reta. Se B pertence a r e AB é perpendicular a r , dizemos que A é o pé da perpendicular. Proposição Se r e s são perpendiculares a t , então r e s são paralelas. Proposição Se r e s são paralelas e t é paralela a u , então a medida do menor ângulo entre r e t é igual a do menor ângulo entre s e u . Definição (Distância entre Ponto e Reta) Seja P um ponto e r uma reta. Se Q é um ponto pertencente a r tal que PQ é perpendicular a r , então PQ é a distância entre P e r . Ela pode ser indicada por d(P,r) . Definição A bissetriz de um ângulo \angle AOB é uma semirreta OC tal que \angle AOC=\angle OCB . Proposição A bissetriz de \angle AOB é o conjunto dos pontos equidistantes a OA e OB . Definição A mediatriz de um segmento é uma reta que é perpendicular a ele e passa pelo seu ponto médio. Em alguns lugares, a mediatriz de um segmento AB é representada por m_{AB} . Proposição Para A e B pontos distintos, a mediatriz de AB é o conjunto de todos os pontos equidistantes a A e B . Em outras palavras, um ponto é equidistante de A e B se, e somente se, pertence a mediatriz AB . Projeção Ortogonal de Ponto Sobre Uma Reta A projeção ortogonal de um ponto P sobre uma reta r é a interseção de r com a perpendicular a ela que passa por P . Bibliografia * BARBOSA, João Lucas Marques. Geometria Euclidiana Plana. 11ª. ed. S.l.: SBM, 2012. 257 p. * LIMA, Elon Lages. Medida e Forma em Geometria. 4ª. ed. S.l.: SBM, 2011. 93 p. Categoria:Matemática Categoria:Geometria